Recent years, as an information processing device, there has been proposed an information processing device which exhibits excellent portability (hereinafter referred to as “portable information processing device”) such as a notebook type personal computer or a mobile phone. Such a portable information processing device has been miniaturized for enhancing portability of the device.
However, since the number of functions which the portable information processing device possesses has been steadily increased, there has been a demand for a display device (liquid crystal display or the like) having a screen of a larger size. Accordingly, a portable information processing device of recent years is required to satisfy both the miniaturization of the device per se and the large-sizing of a screen of a display device.
A portable information processing device disclosed in patent literature 1 includes: a first display having a first screen; a second display having a second screen; and a hinge which connects the first display and the second display to each other in an openable and closable manner. In such an information processing device, using such a hinge, the first display and the second display are openable and closable between an in-use state where the first screen and the second screen are arranged on the same plane and an accommodated state where the first screen and the second screen are folded up.